


Family Business

by HolmesApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, chatting in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: The first meeting of the Brewer-Rose logistics planning committee. Or, two people go to the park and have a nice chat.





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Never say never, Daniel.

The evening sky was smattered with pinks and purples as David and Patrick walked hand in hand down the street of their new neighborhood. Not quite ready to make the commitment of being homeowners but needing more space (and more closets) as they started married life, they’d found a cute house to rent on the street closest to Schitt’s Creek’s one and only park. 

Early autumn leaves crunched under their feet as they looped the park, talking about anything and nothing. David was surprised at how quickly he had grown to enjoy this time together walking after dinner. Just twenty minutes of wandering before they settled down for the evening to read or watch their shows or maybe just make out on the couch a little (they were newlyweds after all). 

Patrick tugged his hand and led them towards the playground, letting go of David’s hand to settle into one of the swings. He smiled that sweet and innocent smile that was really anything but and nodded to the swing to his right. David huffed a little but both he and Patrick knew he secretly loved to swing...as long as no one was there to witness it but Patrick. 

They sat for a quiet minute, knocking shoulders. But instead of kicking off, Patrick twisted a bit back and forth looking more serious—even nervous—than he should for a grown man on a swingset. 

“So, about Christmas…”

David felt his eyebrows shoot up. This is what Patrick seemed nervous about? 

They’d got back earlier in the week from Thanksgiving with Patrick’s family. A lovely trip home with only a few minor awkward moments with older relatives and a grocery store cashier who hadn’t seen Patrick since high school. Nevertheless, everyone had welcomed David into the Brewer clan. And David had adored Clint and Marcy even more by the end of the trip with the feeling being very much mutual. David remembered now the offhand comment Marcy had made during their goodbyes mentioning the holidays. 

Merging their two families, their two lives, into one marriage meant they needed to merge visits. Now they needed to talk logistics it seemed. Logistics that Patrick seemed nervous about—which was worrisome because he was the logistics guy in their house. 

David was happy to hear Patrick out but wanted to say just one thing first. 

“I know you loved spending time with your parents this past week, and I did too. But I’m worried about closing the store during the holiday season and especially longer than a few days. And…” 

“David? I don’t want to go see my parents for Christmas.” 

“Wait...no?”

“No, I agree about the store. We had great sales numbers last year. Plus, your Dad has already mentioned his party.” 

David rolled his eyes. “Many times.” 

“Numerous times. So I thought maybe we could invite my parents here. Have them up for the party and stay for a week? Maybe even do Christmas dinner at our house.”

David looked down and scuffed the rubber sole of his sneakers against the kid-friendly tarmac. 

“Our house with our families together?”

Patrick grinned and bumped their shoulders together once more. 

“Well, yeah. We’re starting new traditions. Your family has the party. Mine does stockings before breakfast on Christmas Day. And my mom heavily hinted that she was sending mine as well as a brand new one just for you in the mail this week.” He shrugged, “Maybe hosting Christmas dinner can be our family tradition, yours and mine. 

David thought about it. The house was coming together and they’d found a big, gorgeous mid-century dining table at an estate sale a few months ago. He tried picturing the house tastefully decorated for the holidays and the glow of candles on the table with their families, the people that loved them the most, sat around it. He and Patrick dancing around the kitchen attempting to get things ready. Marcy teaching David to make pies while Moira sat at the island nursing a glass of wine, rolling her eyes but secretly pleased. 

“Wait, you were nervous to ask me about this? Patrick, I love this idea.” 

Patrick laughed but he did look a bit relieved. 

“Oh no, I was nervous for when you finally realized our families would be together under one roof for the entire day.”

“Oh my god!” David laughed in minor horror. He would need to adjust that picture in his head to include a few Rose family meltdowns, but he really wasn’t too worried. 

“Well, we’ll just have to face that together. Dealing with my family is already a family tradition, isn’t it?” 

Patrick kicked off and began to swing. “I’d say that tradition began even before Day 1.” 

“So…” David beamed. “Christmas at our house…let’s do it.” 

“Sounds perfect. We can call my parents later tonight. My mom can just bring our stockings with her.” Patrick slowed to a stop and couldn’t resist a little teasing, “So...nice chat?” 

David grabbed the chain of Patrick’s swing, pulling him closer. “You know it was. Now shut up and make out with me on the swings before it gets too dark.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case the park thing confuses you, Dan said this at the Las Vegas Up Close & Personal this past weekend, “I love that fanfiction is never like, ‘Two people go to the park and have a nice chat.’ It’s always, ‘They are staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up.’ Anyway…” 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
